The new variety ‘Red Lina’ originated as a spontaneous branch mutation discovered by Glenam Knott in an orchard of Citrus sinensis ‘Lina’. The discovery was made during 2009 in Eastern Cape, South Africa. On 3rd Oct. 2009, plant material was selected from the mutation branch for clean up at the Citrus Research International in Nelspruit. This is an extended and confidential process. In addition to the cleanstock production, in February 2010 the inventor began assessing the new variety confidentially at his own orchard in Eastern Cape, South Africa. Buds from the mutation branch were top grafted onto ‘Swingle’ rootstock with ‘Cara Cara’ Navel interstock in February 2010. The interstock was employed to improve compatibility due to ‘Lina’ navel's slight incompatibility with ‘Swingle’ rootstock. Fruit production on these trees commenced on 2013. Additional propagation of ‘Red Lina’ direct onto Swingle rootstock were made at the same site to replace failed top grafts in 2013.
Various instabilities, including foliar variegation were observed. After 6 generations a final selection was made of a stable clone.